Madness of Duke Venomania
by Yuki Shiriashi
Summary: In a big mansion deep in the woods,alone in a basement is a man called Duke Sateriajis Venomania.With the disappearance of men all over the country,does he have something to do with this? YAOI VERSION!Lots of BL so don't read if you don't like
1. Deal with the devil

**Yuki: A fanfic that is based from "Madness of Duke Venomania" I don't really have much to say here. I followed the original story plot, just added some sex scenes for the four main harem members and changed the characters, some genderbended.**

**Yumi: Some of the names are the names from that character's second name. Most of these names are just changes in some vowels. **

**Yuki: Here are the cast:**

**Gakupo as himself**

**Kaito as Luka**

**Piko as Miku**

**Meito as Meiko**

**Len as Gumi**

**Rin as Kaito**

**Yumi: Yuki-chan doesn't own vocaloid or the song**

* * *

><p>At a deep part of the woods was a big mansion belonging to a man called Duke Sateriajis Venomania. He is all alone, no servants whatsoever. By the garden was the owner of the mansion. He was staring up the starry sky with teary eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered his childhood memories.<p>

_He is a boy that was destined to be the next duke at his coming of age. Sateriajis had a heart of gold, as the very few people who are close to him say. He doesn't have many friends. Everyone mocked him because of his ugly appearance. His father treated him like a lowly being while his mother regretted giving birth to him. Servants who feel more superior than the soon-to-be-duke push him around and make him do the chores. Only very few servants treated him like a real person with worth. These servants are the ones kind enough to look after him and walk him to school. (Because the carriage isn't allowed for him) He never wanted to go to school since he always gets laughed at. He only has one friend that always stood up for him. His name is Lemy Glassred. That boy was extremely loved by all, from his cute looks, good attitude and high standards; he was treated as the school's treasure. He felt an attraction to the blonde boy. Just about he was going to confess to Lemy, the popular yet mean girl, Riana Abelard confessed her love to Lemy before I did. He quickly accepted and they became a couple. He saw the look in his eyes, they were full of happiness. He broke his heart, he made a fool out of the young Sateriajis_

"He even promised that he will always be by my side…"

The duke punched the ground and screamed, making the birds fly out and animals growling. He kept punching the ground, without worrying about his bruising fist. He's tired, tired of everyone who mocks him. He's tired of being lonely. He wants to be loved intensely.

"I want to be loved by every man that sees me. I want to be pleasured by them…." He muttered.

"Then your wish is my command" a dark voice said. The duke's head shot up and looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"My name is Asmodeus and I heard you plead"

"Plead?"

"Yes…you said you want to be pleasured, to be loved by every man that sees you, aren't I correct?"

"Yes….I want it but not even God can grant me my wish"

"God doesn't care about you now….He cares about those who He thinks is worthy. However, I accept anyone's wish, any wish that will make you happy"

"Can you really grant my wish?"

"Yes…..after all, a demon is just as powerful as God"

"A demon?"

"I can grant your wish, if you are willing to take it with a price"

"A price? How much do you want?"

"I don't need money…..it's just a small price to pay. When blood and sweat mix, they will form drops of purple, these purple drops signify the contract"

"Contract?"

"I will grant you your wish, in exchange of your soul"

"M-My soul?"

"I will take it once you are dead, that shouldn't be a problem now, isn't it?"

"I'm fine with that, at least I won't feel pain anymore….."

"Then the contract shall be sealed"

Sateriajis felt a hand touch his shoulder; he looked behind him, only to be blinded by a purple light. He fainted right after that incident.

The next day, the duke woke up on his bed. He remembered about the other night. He walked towards the mirror, only to see his changed reflection. The man that was showed on the mirror is handsome with tempting eyes. The duke laughed manically. It was finally the start of his madness.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: just a prologue~! Lemons shall appear at the next chapter~!<strong>

**Yuki: do you think I should continue this?**

**Yumi: Review so we may know~!**

**Yuki: Ja ne~!**


	2. The start of Madness

**Yuki: I just wanted you people to know I'm alive and it really is still going ._.**

**Yumi: There's no lemon in here though, just slight lime. Like she said, she wanted you people to know she's alive. But don't worry, we think this is needed for the story's progress. **

**Yuki: We also wanted to replace Meito to Mikuo because using Meito is kinda hard and we don't know why.**

**Yumi: Someone also requested it too. We thought it was a good idea. So here's the new casting:**

**Gakupo as himself**

**Kaito as Luka**

**Piko as Miku**

**Mikuo as Meiko**

**Len as Gumi**

**Rin as Kaito**

**Warnings: Cursing because it's needed. Lime, since the lemons are cut off just for this chapter. **

**Yuki: I don't own the vocaloids, okay~?**

* * *

><p>The sunlight seeped through his window. Warm wind blew inside the room. The cheerful chirps of the birds entered his ears. Sweat formed on his body. What is with the elements of nature ganging up on him so early at the morning? He didn't like mornings. To be more specific, he doesn't like heat and sunlight. Both elements disturb him at all times except night. Why can't it be cool and dark everyday? It will be better for his health.<p>

He stopped thinking such thoughts. He knew that a person can't live forever in such darkness and cold, especially during winter. The Coldness and Darkness can really kill a person. He needed to gather his own firewood just for slight warmth. Forget all the aforementioned thoughts. Just say that our duke is not a morning person. He always thinks negative thoughts during this time. He even mutters on how why the sun keeps rising. Childish, isn't it? It's something that can't be helped, though.

The duke forced himself to lift up his covers, then lift up his whole body weight to stand. He stood up unsteadily and fixed his bed. He stretched like a kitten and wobbled to his wardrobe. He grabbed his clothes and staggered to the bathroom. This is a daily routine of the duke. He paid no attention to his surroundings. He continued to walk with his eyes closed, confident that his feet will lead him to his destination. His feet bumped at a wooden door. He opened the door, definitely unaffected by the slight abuse he brought to himself.

The duke is actually more troubled than ever, that's why he kept his eyes closed. He was thinking about what happened last night. Was it all a dream? He woke up on his comfortable bed wearing his night robe. His hair was unkempt but it didn't have any leaves stuck on it. His visions were all clear and until now, he could see that person with a devilish smirk beside him, persuading him to do something already. He could remember and still hear the deep voice that lulled him to a trance.

And now, here he was. He's questioning himself.

Then again, any normal person would question themselves if they remember a so-called demon approach them in the middle of the night, offering something that seemed entirely impossible then wake up from that sweet dream because of the accursed sunlight.

He stopped his train of thoughts. He walked over to the large mirror and looked at himself. The duke inspected himself starting from his feet then slowly ascending to his face. Once he gave his face a good look, he smirked mischievously. On the mirror, the demon named Asmodeus laughed.

**"I would never abandon you. I granted your wish, didn't I? Just stay loyal to this desire and I'll make sure everything goes smoothly." **

Sateriajis looked at the man that was supposed to be beside him...but he disappeared. Those words echoed inside his mind. He smirked at himself, infinitely pleased. He decided to look at his features once again. A sharper chin, paler yet smoother skin, a proper body build and his eyes had a certain glint to them. They became sharper and his orbs sparkled. For a short moment, he saw them change into a color of crimson.

He smirked mischievously, pleased with the result.

* * *

><p>After doing his business, he decided to walk towards his airy veranda and look at his garden. The elegant garden had so many towering shrubs while the trees produced a wall to hide his manor from the world. Weeds were growing yet some other flowers still bloom. They were always by the passionate color of red.<p>

Also, the cool breeze that touched his face completely relaxed him. The fresh air that passed through his nostrils is so pleasant. He leaned on the marble post and looked at the towering trees. At those trees, small cottages are placed. After passing some cottages, you'd see a pathway that leads to a dainty village. It's been so long since he set foot on that village. Why not visit again? It's been so long, after all. A man needs his exercise.

"It's time to pay the village a visit…" The duke said to himself and smirked.

It's also needed to go to the village, since he needs some _ingredients_ for his "guests".

* * *

><p><em>Of course they're ingredients, just how dirty can your mind be?<em>

_They're ingredients for supper of course. Or would it be for dessert?_

_It's up to you to guess._

* * *

><p>He wore a cloak and brought with him a basket. He closed his mansion's door shut then walked to the village. The path here is slightly tricky, but he knows the path from here. He himself already made signs for this so that he will know how to go out of the forest. As a duke, he still has responsibilities too. He trekked on the rough pavement and made his way towards the dainty village.<p>

An hour later, he arrived at the village. This village is indeed calm and peaceful and is filled with nice people. People would usually mind their own business rather than snooping around the background of another person's life. Moreover, despite him living by the forest in which the village was practically surrounded in, only a few people knows who he is. That's another advantage, for this village was far away from the wretched kingdom, so they rarely get any updates and news about what's happening in politics.

His cloak hid his face from the villagers. Discreetly, he glanced at the young men doing their errands. He went to a flower shop out of pure instinct. It seems like his instinct brought him to an interesting place. Inside the shop was a young man that looked like in his early twenties. He had blue hair as blue as sea and dark blue eyes that shined with eagerness and innocence. He indeed looked like a happy-go-lucky man that didn't see the evil lurking around the shadows of this world. Such innocence shining in his eyes...what would happen if all of this man's purity was stripped away from him in a blink of an eye?

The duke smirked to himself. He glanced at the purple flower called "Viola" or "Violet". He picked one of them and went to the young man who was currently busy entertaining another customer. As that customer left, he placed the flower on the counter. The young man then greeted him politely and and grabbed the beautiful flower.

"Is this all, sir?" He chirped cheerfully. That baritone voice caused a shiver to run down the duke's spine. Can a man simply stand there while seeing such an oblivious man that seems too innocent to notice something _off?_

"Yes, that is all, my little flower." The duke said as he slowly took off his hood, revealing his sharp features and intoxicating violet eyes. The young man froze while gazing blankly into the hypnotizing pools of purple engulfing his vision. The duke noticed the sudden change of this blue haired wonder and smirked.

"Tonight, dear Viola, go inside the forest. I shall leave a trail of purple Violas for you to follow, which will lead you to my arms. Tonight, we shall indulge in that land of dreams that you are currently seeing." Sateriajis murmured as he gently touched the man's cheek, who stiffly nodded. The young man's eyes, which were shining so much that it almost blinded him earlier, were now just dull blue, before flashing into a crimson color of red.

Smirking, he grabbed the Viola and another bunch of it. He made his way back to his home, making sure to leave a trail of the purple petals, starting from the eerie forest.

* * *

><p>The time past by so fast. The duke didn't even realize that bright moon already shone down him. The only memory stuck in his head was that encounter with that blue haired man whose name he doesn't even know. He remembers the way that man moved, the sound of his baritone voice and the warm temperature of that smooth and unblemished skin. And just the thought of that man coming to him <em>willingly<em> made him smile -smirk to himself even wider.

Can you imagine such a beauty underneath you, willingly giving himself while letting out wanton moans and shameless pleads?

* * *

><p>The duke's very long train of thoughts were crushed once he heard the echoing footsteps outside. He waited for minutes, which seemed like hours, until a delicate hand pushed the tall, wooden doors with a loud "creak". He smirked at the sight of this young man who stared off in a distance. He extended his arm, letting the seemingly younger one take it as he pulled the considerably smaller frame into his arms.<p>

_"Amazing."_ Thought the duke. _"He made no move to pull away, not even flinch nor cringe." _

The blue clad man glanced up the duke's face and showed a small smirk on his face. The blue haired man, driven by sudden insanity, need and lust, lounged forward and crashed their lips together. The duke responded well, pulling the shorter man into a tighter embrace, deepening their kiss. Their tongues intertwined, feverishly gliding and sliding over each other, too eager to get a whip of each other's taste. It was a kiss full of passion, but not of love.

This was right, isn't it? There is no such thing as love between men. However, there is lust in every being, no matter how innocent you may act or seem.

Lust is something that you can get over with easily.

And right now, lust is taking it's effect on the attacker and victim.

Small moans emitted from that dainty mouth, their tongues still gliding until the "victim" lost his breath. In slight disappointment, they both pulled away from each other, breaking a thin string of saliva. While the young man was still recovering, the duke took advantage of the man's weakness and discreetly unbuttoned the bluenette's white polo, as he started to peck small, wet kisses starting from the man's cheeks, going down to the creamy collarbone presented to him. He decided to tease a little. He licked a little and kissed it gently. He started to lightly nip it, until finally sucking the spot hard, drawing out a small moan from the shorter one. He proceeded to glide his tongue to another spot in the other's neck while tracing the young man's small, pink nub.

The bluenette let out moans of pleasure, as his bottom reacted happily.

_"How easy." _thought the duke as he gazed at the seemingly "innocent" young man with a face distorted into that of a woman writhering in too much pleasure.

"That face is very inviting, my dear. Would you like to proceed to the next stage?" Sateriajis whispered inside the man's ear then blew hot air around it. The young one shivered and stiffly nodded, using his hands to guide the duke's other hand to his painfully bulging "treasure" at the low center.

"P-Please...master...please..!" gasped the blue haired man as he tried to gather air in his lungs. The unknown feeling of pressure was too much for such an innocent man, that drove him insane with unbelievable lust. At this, the duke smirked as he stroked the bulge slowly, painfully slowly. The young man, still blinded with lust, gazed upon the duke's hypnotizing purple eyes deeply.

"P-Please...master...! Please...go...faster..!" said the man between his short gasps and small moans.

"As you wish..."

* * *

><p><em>Go along with the madness of the night, after all, that purple flower represent "daydreaming", after all.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: I wanted to tease you guys nyahaha XD *shot*<strong>

**Yumi: We told you it was just lime XD But anywaaaaaaay how is it?  
><strong>

**Yuki: I've been practicing how to write kinky stuff *eyebrow wiggle*  
><strong>

**Yumi: I think she still sucks at it though.  
><strong>

**Yuki: I know! *cries* But anyway, if you wanna see REAL lemon, then review review review!  
><strong>

**Yumi: Who knows? Maybe she'll even complete this scene. I SAID IF THOUGH.  
><strong>


End file.
